Scootaloo Hears a Who!
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: Scootaloo finds a small species of pony living on a floating speck of dust. But when she tries to tell everypony about them, Scootaloo becomes an outcast. If she can't prove that the tiny ponies exist, they will be boiled! Can Scootaloo prove that the tiny ponies truly exist? Based on Horton Hears a Who by Dr. Suess.


**Scootaloo Hears a Who!**

Hello peeps! Welcome, I am the author, Ricky Raccoon 7. I was in a mood to write a parody, and I thought this was perfect for fans of Dr. Suess! If I get enough reviews, I'll take a shot at another Dr. Suess story. Actually, I'll let the audience choose! Tell me which Dr. Suess story I should do next. Now, I present to you, Scootaloo Hears a Who!

On the 15th of May, at Ponyville Schoolhouse. When Cheerilee left for a second, the students were messing around. Scootaloo was laughing, when she heard a faint yelp. It was as some tiny pony was calling for help.

" That's weird," said Scootaloo, for she saw nothing there.

She heard it again, that little faint cry. Scootaloo tried to drown the students out, she tried and tried.

Cheerilee came back, and let the students out. Scootaloo tried to find the noise, she ran all about.

Scootaloo was puzzled, but the yelp was yelled from a speck of dust that floated past her muzzle.

" I'm not sure if that's where I heard the cry for help. There's never been a speck of dust that was able to yelp. You know what I think? I think there's a person on TOP of that speck of dust! I must save them, I must!"

So with the greatest of care, the Pegasus put her wing in the air. She carried the speck over and placed it down, safe, on a very soft clover.

" Hey Scootaloo, whatcha got there?" Sweetie Bell and Applebloom asked as they came running over.

" There is a person on this dust speck, If I didn't catch them, they would've wrecked!"

The yelp came again, and the Crusaders heard. At least now they know Scootaloo isn't completely absurd.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came about. You could tell they were mad, by the look on their snouts.

" Well, that dust speck is the size of the head of a pin! A pony on that, why there never has been! Well I think that you're the biggest blame fool in the entire school!"

The two laughed as they walked away, however Scootaloo was in no mood to play.

" Hello, tiny ponies! You're safe now. How can I help you, how how how?"

A small voice replied, " If you didn't save us, we would've died! A great thanks to you, Scootaloo. I am the Mayor of the Whos. You are our only friend,"

" A Pegasus is faithful to the end!"

" Just take us somewhere safe to rest, so that way we can enjoy our lives to the best!"

" I'll do that. After all, a person's a person no matter how small!"

" Lets take them to Apple Acres!" Said Applebloom, " There's plenty of room!"

Soon the trio was on their way, when the Wickersham ponies stopped them, and one began to say:

" Your still talking to dust? Classic Scootaloo!"

" We think your crazy! Eventually you will too!"

One pony grabbed the clover and started to run. Scootaloo believed this wasn't fun. They played keep away, it went on all day. Over the library, into dragon territory.

" To keep this speck safe, we're handing the clover to…"

" The Timberwolves!"

Scootaloo chased the wolf all night, while the poor Whos were getting tossed left and right.

The Timberwolf tossed the clover up high, and into a field of clovers 7,000 miles wide! Scootaloo began to pick the clovers one by one, for she feared the Who's lives have been done. She picked and picked until her hooves were in pain, and with her luck it started to rain.

" I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. A Pegasus is faithful 100 percent!"

Her two friends came running over.

" Hey Scootaloo, we found your clover!" Sweetie Belle said.

" It was the first one we picked!" Applebloom added.

Scootaloo looked at the remaining half of the field.

" Thank goodness I have friends like you!"

The fillies knew they were close for sure, but they were in for much more!

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, decided this wasn't going to go through. They told the Wickershams to throw the crusaders in therapy!

" Scootaloo, now you see, this is what happens when you think different than me!" Diamond Tiara said evilly.

" We are throwing the speck in boiling apple oil!" Silver Spoon added.

" There are Whos here! There really are!"

" You're a bigger fool than the galaxy's biggest star!"

The group yelled at her, but it was getting rough, so Scootaloo stopped it with a stomp of her hoof.

" I said what I meant, and I meant what I said. A Pegasus is faithful 100 percent. You can yell at me, but please save the Whos. Put the speck in Applejack's apple trees,"

But they didn't listen, and with such sorrow, Scootaloo feared the Whos wouldn't see tommorow.

" Ms. Mayor, Ms. Mayor! The only way to save yourselves is to yell! Make it loud make it clear!"

" We are here! We are here! We are here! We are here!" The Whos yelled.

" You heard that, didn't you?"

" There's no Whos, and that's the truth!" Diamond Tiara replied.

While the yelling occurred, the Mayor found her son. He wasn't yelling but having fun! The Mayor ran her son up to the tallest building. Her son better yell, their world was really ending! The Mayor gave her son's head a small bop, and her son yelled loudly:

" YOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The ponies were shocked, the yell was so loud it shook the rocks!

" You see what I mean? You seen what I seen! They made themselves heard! I'm not absurd!"

" How true, yes how true, Scootaloo. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to protect them with you!"

" Me too!" Silver Spoon added.

The Whos were now safe, on a tree top. It was thanks to the Mayor son's 'Yop!'

Scootaloo? Well she's as happy as could be! Well, she's still wanting that Cutie mark!

 **The End**

The was great! Review and tell me which one I should do next in the reviews! Please like! Beast boy is Beast mode🐭


End file.
